


Addicting

by Saharararara



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharararara/pseuds/Saharararara
Summary: Handong a vampire, who hasn't feasted in quite a bit just witnessed, her clumsy roommate cut herself. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Addicting

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tag rjsjsl.   
> Anyways this my first fic.   
> I decided to write this because of the lack of vampire YooDong fics is upsetting.   
> Hope you some what enjoyed this.

Handong blinked. She blinked several times at what she had just witnessed. Blood dripping down from her roommate's hand. The smell of iron had fueled her senses. It was tempting. Way too tempting. She could feel her fangs starting to poke out. Handong shook her head twice to stop vampiric urges. It's been almost over two weeks, since she had last feasted. And it hasn't been easy. Especially with living with a human roommate. A very clumsy roommate to be more specific. God, how long till Minji and Bora come back with her blood bag refills? 

Handong's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a small whimper escape from her from her roommate's lips. "Ouch! Damn, was I holding onto the glass too strong?"   
Her roommate Yoohyeon, cursed as she looked down at her fresh wound. 

"Rinse your hand then go sit down Yoohyeon. I'll clean up the glass and get the first aid kit." 

"But-" 

"Rinse. Now." 

Yoohyeon looked like a defeated puppy. She turned her gaze toward the ground before leaving her hand under the running faucet. Turning it off after a minute of use, she headed to the living room. Her face looking like a defeated puppy

A small sigh had escaped Handong's lips. She started to pick up the pieces of broken glass. That is until she reached the shards with blood on them. The smell was so intoxicating. And it made her hungry. Really hungry. A taste won't hurt right? Handong lifted a blood covered ã DCs near her lips. It smelt so sweet. She wondered if she would taste as sweet. 

No. Handong stop. You're better than this. After you fix Yoohyeon up, you can leave. 

She could feel her stomach curse her decision. Handong threw away the broken shards and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Her fangs wanting to poke out. 

It wasn't always like this. Handong wasn't always a vampire. Of course, that wasn't until the accident. Until Minji took pity upon her. Turned her into what she is now.

Breathing in and out, Handong's fangs retreated. For now. The brunette grabbed the kit and exited to the bathroom. Kit in hand. 

Entering the living room, she saw Yoohyeon sitting on the sofa holding her injured hand. Her head hanging down her shoulders. A soft hum escaped Handong's lips as she settled down next to Yoohyeon. Opening up the kit, she takes her roommate's injured hand. The injured, hand warmer than her own. She examined the injuries. The cuts weren't deep. At least not deep enough to leave scars. 

Handong kept mum as she concentrated on both cleaning the injuries, and not attacking Yoohyeon. Her roommate on the other hand, just kept on looking back and forth at Handong. Words forming in her mind. Think of something to say. 

"Sorry." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm sorry, for always being clumsy."

"It's fine, Yoohyeon." 

It wasn't. Or at least it wasn't right now. It was taking every ounce of Handong's energy from attacking Yoohyeon right then and there. She wouldn't be able to ever forgive herself if that were to happen. 

Handong won't lie. She's grown quite fond of her roommate, for as long she's known the younger. There's just something charming and endearing, about the young music major. Not to mention the younger was rather adorable. And her puppy-like personality amplified it up 100%. It made Handong want to protect her. 

"Hey, Dongie.."

The timid voice snapped, HanDong out of her thoughts. 

"Yes, Yoohyeon?" 

"Are you alright.." 

"...." 

Handong didn't answer right away. Of course she wasn't alright. She hasn't been alright in the past two years. But Yoohyeon can't know that. 

"Why do you ask Yoo?" 

Yoohyeon opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out at first. Clearing her throat, Yoohyeon looked down at Handong's hand holding hers. 

"You've been...rather off." 

Handong's hand gripped Yoohyeon's hand tighter after she finished patching up the injuries. Yoohyeon winced at this. Lifting her head to look at her roommate's knowing eyes. And that's when Handong knew that she knew. HanDong started biting down on her lip rather hard. Looking as if she was holding herself back from something. 

"How long have you known..?"   
Handong's tone turned firm. Serious. Almost threatening. How could she have known? She's been so careful around her.

"A few days, after you came back."

"How!?" Handong's voice roared throughout the room. She sounded angry. But the anger wasn't directed at Yoohyeon. More so at herself. She should have been more careful. No doubt in more ways than one.

Yoohyeon's eyes looked rather glassy. Tears were about to break. 

"One month. You went missing for one god damn month! You just vanished without a word. No texts, nothing. Do you know how worried everyone was? How worried I was!?"   
Hot tears streamed down Yoohyeon's face. Her fists clenched tightly, as she stood up staring down at the brunette. 

"And then you appeared out of thin air. Two women claiming that you were with them the entire. Claiming that you went on a getaway with them. To get away from everything. From everyone. From me." Yoohyeon bit down on her quivering lip, as she stared down into Handong's now red eyes. They were so hypnotic. Seductive even. 

"At first I didn't think much of it because of how relieved I was that you were okay. How happy I was that you were back. Back with me. But when I finally held you. When I finally looked into your eyes. You were cold and lifeless." 

"Yoohyeon…"   
Handong could feel her heart break into pieces as she stared at the broken girl in front of her. She could feel her fangs finally pierce out. 

"I've never witnessed you eat human food, after you came back. And when I asked you about it, you'd always respond with the excuse that you already ate. And what finally confirmed it for me. Were the blood bags I found at the top shelf of your closet." 

Yoohyeon's shoulders were shaking.   
"Why? Why did you never say anything.." 

"I just wanted to protect you! Look at me. I'm a monster, Yoohyeon. Whether you'd like to believe it or not. I'm a monster, who drains people dry. Who would want to be friends with someone like that?"   
Handong stood up, looking up at Yoohyeon. Biting down her lip. She had to keep telling herself, to not pounce on Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon just stood there for a solid moment. Frozen in place staring down at the Chinese, with tears rolling down her place. And then a pair of lanky arms found their way, around the Chinese's waist. And a face dug, its way into her neck. With hot tears meeting cold skin. Handong stiffened within the embrace. With the sudden vanilla scent surrounding her body. 

"Tell me." 

"What?" 

"Tell me, how many people, have you drained dry?" 

Handong opened her mouth, but then immediately closed it.

"None. But that doesn't mean that I won't do it. I could drain you, dry right now you know." 

There was no response coming from Yoohyeon. Or at least not one Handong was expecting. Yoohyeon pushed her roommate onto the couch before straddling her lap. Her arms around the vampire's neck.

"You could. But you won't. I know you won't." Escaped the younger's mouth as she smiled at the older. The Chinese could feel the tips of her ears start, to burn up. Not only that but the vanilla scene almost becoming too much for her to handle. 

"You don't know that."  
A low growl escaped the vampire's lips, sending a shiver down the silver-haired girl's spine. 

"Then why haven't you drained me dry yet?" She counters back at the older. 

There was no response from Handong. All there was were eye eyes darting back and forth onto Yoohyeon's neck. A small gulp, before ultimately closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the younger's waist.

"Handong, how long has it been since you last had blood?" 

No response. 

"Dongie.." 

No response again. 

"Handong." 

"Almost over two weeks." 

An exasperated gasp came from the younger. 

"You need blood." 

"I know." 

"Take it." 

"What? No! Yoohyeon, I can't do that. Not you." 

"Why? I'd rather see you take my blood, and not be hungry. Rather than not have blood and be hungry." 

"Yoohyeon. No. I'm not going to do that to you. I can't treat you, like a personal blood bag." 

"Handong." Yoohyeon's warm hands made their way onto the other's cold face. "Look at me." She started to caress those cool cheeks. "Handong, look at me." Finally the Chinese opened her eyes to meet Yoohyeon's warm welcoming ones. Yoohyeon then proceeded to lean her forehead against Handong's. "I love you. I know you wouldn't harm me. Not intentionally. I trust you, so much Dongie." Both could feel their cheeks start to heat up, at the confession.  
It felt as if more words needed to be spoken. But perhaps that's a conversation, for another time.

"Tell me..tell me if it's too painful."

Handong's face made its way to the side of Yoohyeon's neck. Her hot breath made the younger want to squirm. The elder started peppering kisses on her neck to ease the start of the pain. Before, her mouth latched onto the crook of her neck. Her tongue, licking it repeatedly. Now, Yoohyeon really wanted to squirm. Her arms were tightly around Handong's neck. A red face also buried into the crook of it. 

And that's when they started to sink in. Those damned fangs. It made Yoohyeon whimper into Handong's ear. The Chinese, possessively held Yoohyeon's waist tightly, as she sucked her blood. It tasted sweet. Just like how she imagined it to be. It was addicting. 

A soft moan escaped her throat, as she sucked the ever so sweet blood. Yoohyeon bit down on her lips a bit too hard. Causing them to bleed. She needed to bite down on something to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. Yoohyeon's warm hands made their way up, Handong's cool back. Scratching it slightly, causing the older to let out a small hiss. 

Cold hands made their way up to the younger's warm slightly toned abdomen. Scratching it in response. And there it was. A soft moan from Yoohyeon. That was enough to send, Handong over the edge. 

It was addicting. 

She wouldn't mind getting addicted, to this.


End file.
